


Let You Love Me

by AgeofAquarius



Series: Aftermath [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bunnies, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Kitchen Sex, Off-Season, One Shot, but not really, fluffy af, fluffy before the sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 13:32:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19442458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgeofAquarius/pseuds/AgeofAquarius
Summary: Steve and Felicity have an anniversary of sorts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **First, I want to acknowledge all the people who have continuously shown love for this particular AU story with two of my favorite characters. This story has been long gestating which is why the setting is where it is. The sequel to Aftermath has been ongoing but real life gets in the way but I promise you...it will happen.**
> 
> **Second, I want to give props to Cindy for being the editor and for the title. Without you, I'm not sure I would've ever written these stories.**
> 
> **Third, please let me know what you think. I respond to all feedback. Enjoy!**

She was freezing and judging by the crowd surrounding them, she was the only one that noticed how cold it was. 

“You’re not having a good time?”

Felicity looked up at her husband who seemed more at ease on the ice than he had any right to be. 

Sighing, she held his hand as she attempted to keep up with his strong glides. “I am having a good time,” she said with a huff. “I just thought we’d spend more time being warm, by a cozy fireplace rather than indulging in winter sports.”

Steve’s low chuckle made her grin as he draped his arm low around her waist. “For the record, Mrs. Rogers, I suggested we go to Tahiti but you wanted to try something different.”

“True, but ice skating in the winter in Québec City...”

“Felicity, that’s usually what people do on the ice besides playing hockey.”

“Don’t tell me, you’ve played hockey before?”

Because of course, he had. 

Steve laughed loudly as he spun around so that he was in front of her and held her hands. The wide grin on his face was contagious and she felt her cheeks start to hurt from smiling back at him. 

“No, that was mostly Buck. Ma only let me ice skate.” He pulled her close to him and she sighed as he kissed the top of her head. “Happy Anniversary, Felicity.”

“Thank you but it’s not our wedding anniversary, Steve,” she said as he skated in front of her still holding her hands. 

“You’re doing great. The lesson this morning helped,” Steve said as he looked over his shoulder. “And not yet, but it is the anniversary of when you agreed to marry me.”

“You remember that?” She stumbled forward and grumbled as his hands wrapped around her waist. “The lesson didn’t go that well.”

“It’s an important part of my life and the lesson went great,” he said as he pulled her closer to him. “Gives me the chance to touch you.”

“Steve!” Felicity laughed as they stood still. 

“What,” He asked as he held her close to him. His breath was warm on her cheek and she could smell the cinnamon from the hot chocolate they had earlier. “Any excuse to touch you is fine by me. I mean, the fact that you aren’t exactly graceful on the ice helps my cause more than it doesn’t.”

“Jerk,” she said as she stuck her tongue out at him. 

“Maybe, but you love me anyway,” he said with a wink and she could only shake her head in response. 

“Always,” Felicity responded.

He skated in front of her and held her hands again. His fingers held her hands lightly and she could hear him humming as his thumbs rubbed over her knuckles. It was distracting but at least it took her attention from her wobbly feet. 

“See, all you had to do is just concentrate,” Steve said keeping his eyes on her. “You ready to try on your own?”

“You’re gonna catch me if I fall right?” She asked her nervousness betraying her.

“I will always catch you, Felicity,” he said softly. “Ready?”

She nodded as he let go of her hands. 

*******

Steve stood back and waited for Felicity to reach him. He was careful not to go too far since she was still nervous about skating by herself. 

He grinned as she pushed off on her skates towards him. “You got it, babe.” Looking over her shoulder, he noticed a pair of boys racing in their direction and he glanced back at Felicity who had her eyes focused on him. 

“Felicity,” he started, as the boys didn’t deviate from their path, “you might want to skate a little faster.”

“Why? What’s wrong? Did someone call us in?” she asked in the rapid succession that had always endeared her to him. 

“Nothing’s wrong. No one’s called us in. I just want to take you on the next part of our winter adventure,” he said as he held his hands out towards her. The boys were getting closer and he could imagine the disaster if they accidentally ran into his wife. 

“The next thing?” she asked as she inched closer to him. “We’re not going back to the loft?”

“Not yet,” he said as she skated closer to him. “That’s dinner and dessert and breakfast. There might be a hot shower as well.”

“For two?” she asked as her face lit up and he couldn’t help but to laugh. 

“Definitely for two,” he said as she finally reached him. He pulled her towards him just as the boys skated past them and he could feel her pulse quicken as they spun in a slow circle. 

“You saw them?” 

“Yup, I just didn’t want them to run into you because you’d never get on the ice again.”

She shrugged and snuggled against him. “I think you just wanted to save me.”

“No, Felicity,” he said as he lifted her chin. “You already saved me. More than you’ll ever know.” He kissed her gently and tasting the cinnamon from their hot chocolate on her lips. The sounds from the crowd disappeared as their kiss deepened. Her hand flattened against his chest as he covered hers with his.

“You want to get out of here?”

“Absolutely.”

*******

Felicity laughed at Steve who had been recognized by their third walk through the holiday market by a group of young kids and was currently trying to convince them that he wasn’t ‘Cap’. 

“These kids are smarter than Banner,” she said as Steve bent down to be eye level with a little girl who had narrowed her eyes at him. 

“Not helping, Felicity,” he said with a chuckle as he turned back towards the girl. She knew he enjoyed talking to kids whenever he got the chance, and this time was no exception. 

“Not trying to, Captain Amer–” Felicity started and put her hand to her mouth as the kids surrounding Steve started to shout. Their laughter was contagious and she started giggling with them. 

“Thank you for this,” a woman’s voice said next to her. “If Sofia is bothering you two–”

Felicity shook her head and smiled. “She’s not bothering anyone. He gets a kick out of this and if I’m being honest, I do, too. Thank you for letting him talk to her.” 

“Felicity,” Steve said as he stood up from talking with the young girl. “Sofia has recruited me for a very serious snowball fight and, well, duty calls.” He straightened his jacket and nodded towards Sofia.

“Well, Captain Rogers,” she said in a tone matching his and straightened her coat. “You would do well to serve in Sofia’s snowball army.”

“Are you sure?” He whispered. “I know we had plans.”

Shaking her head, she stood on her toes and kissed him on the cheek to loud whoops from the kids surrounding them. 

“It’s fine. Besides, we can still have the carriage ride later and it’ll give me a chance to look around some more for an anniversary present. Go have fun.”

“Love you,” he said under his breath as the kids started to pull him away. 

“Love you, too,” she said with a wave. 

*******

Steve could feel his face light up as he saw Felicity across the courtyard waiting by the carriages. The fairy lights along the path made the smile on her face even that much brighter. 

He chuckled to himself thinking about how Natasha would tease him about his ‘heart eyes’ around his wife. 

Her back was turned away from him as he walked up behind her. “Hey you,” she said as he wrapped his arms her waist. “Have a good time with Sofia and the other kids?”

He inhaled the scent of cedar in her hair and nodded. “Yup, the squadron was successful in its mission. Sofia said I was an okay team member but my aim could use some work.”

As she turned to face him, she was barely containing her laughter. “She did? I thought she was convinced that you were Captain America.”

He shrugged. “According to Sofia, ‘Captain America’ would have better aim than me so I can’t be him. So, I was told to block the kids from being hit with snowballs from the other group.” 

“Don’t pout, Steve,” she said. “Well, at least you were useful, but I bet Bucky could’ve had better aim.”

“Hey. Low blow,” he said poking her in the side. “I let the kids win.”

“Uh-huh. I mean – you are over a century old. Maybe you just couldn’t keep up.” She grinned up at him and he shook his head. 

“Oh, you know I can keep up,” he said and raised his eyebrow. “You just wait until we get back to the loft.”

He noticed the blush on her face and he knew he had won the war of words for now. “So, what’s in the bag?” he asked noticing the small brown paper bag in her hand tied with a blue bow. 

“This?” She held it up and tilted her head. “It’s an anniversary present for you but I had to go into the store to get it. The owners said that they only had it available in the store and I had to get a closer look at it. I had to pull some strings but I got it.” He reached for the bag and she put it behind her back. “Not yet.”

“Can I take a guess?”

“Where’s the fun in that? Just trust that your wife has a nice gift for you.” She put the bag inside her coat and zipped it up. “You can see it later.”

Before he could answer, an empty carriage pulled up. It was a black carriage with Christmas holly on the door and there were lights all around it. 

“I guess our chariot awaits,” Felicity said as he opened the door for her. “Are you sure we aren’t in a holiday movie?” She climbed into the carriage and moved to allow him to sit next to her. 

As he settled next to her, he chuckled. “Why do you say that?”

“Think about it, Steve,” Felicity said as the driver started the carriage. “Husband and wife go ice skating. Husband makes a heroic gesture by saving his wife from a skating collision.”

“Uh-huh,” he said lifting his arm as she laid her head on his chest. 

“Second, the husband has a snowball fight with a bunch of kids because why not?”

“I had no choice in the matter,” he said chuckling again. 

“Clearly, and then finally, a carriage ride in the park. We are definitely in a holiday movie.”

He thought about it and smiled. “Then I guess you’re right. I never watch those movies although I’ve seen Tony watching them from time to time.”

“Tony? Somehow that doesn’t surprise me. Told you he’s a marshmallow,” she said. “You know what happens at the end of these movies?”

He intertwined his fingers with hers and kissed the top of her head. “Completely clueless.” 

“Usually, there is a huge romantic gesture.”

“Interesting,” Steve said nonchalantly. When he was thinking of taking Felicity on this trip, what he didn’t tell her is that Tony had arranged for them to have a catered dinner so _“they could work on having mini Felicitys”_. He rolled his eyes at the comment but he couldn’t deny the thought had crossed his mind. They just hadn’t talked about it. 

“Hey,” she said softly waving her fingers in front of his eyes. “Where’d you go?”

“Nowhere. Somewhere. Glad to be here with you.” 

“Okkay,” she said slowly and snuggled against him. “If a choir appears out of nowhere, I’m heading back to New York.”

***


	2. Chapter 2

****  
Steve leaned against the closed door of their loft and kissed Felicity. During their carriage ride, her hands began to touch his thigh just the way he liked and it took most his will not to make out with her in front of the world. They barely made it inside the building before he had her pressed against the wall in the elevator as it went to their floor. 

“Shouldn’t we go inside,” she asked breathlessly as he broke their kiss and headed towards her neck. He pressed small kisses along the slender column causing her to sigh in pleasure.

“We could. But kissing you in the hallway seems like a really good idea right now.” 

“And I’m enjoying it, but what about dessert?”

He stopped suddenly and narrowed his eyes at her. “Dessert. That’s not fair, Felicity.”

“Life’s not fair, Rogers,” she said patting his cheek with her free hand. “Imagine what we could get up to for dessert.” Her blue eyes sparkled with the promise of a long night. He groaned as her hands went to his belt loop, pulling their bodies even closer together. 

“I imagine all the time,” he said lowering his voice against her ear. “You on the counter while I have my dessert.” He tugged at her earlobe with his teeth and smiled as he heard her breath catch. He reached around her and swiped his key fob across the door. 

“Dammit, Steve,” she said clearing her throat and giggling. 

“But...” he started as he opened the door. He could smell the food warming in the kitchen and said a silent thank you to Tony. “I believe dinner is served.”

Small tea lights lit along the entrance way and he could hear soft music playing in the living room. 

“Steve, what are you–” she started as she turned to walk in. “Wait, how did you do this?” The smile on her face warmed his heart even more as he helped her take her coat off. 

“When I was planning this trip, Tony overheard me and inserted himself in the planning. He offered to have dinner catered.”

“Forgot how to cook?” She asked as he hung her coat. He laughed as he shrugged his coat off.

“Felicity,” he said as he took her hands into his. “You know I’m an excellent cook, but Tony offered to have dinner brought in for us so–” he thought about Tony’s comment about ‘mini-Felicitys’ and decided to table the conversation for later. 

“So–” 

“So we can spend more time together instead of the kitchen,” he said. 

“I don’t know, Steve,” she said as she made her way into the kitchen. “We always have plenty of fun in there.”

***

Felicity sat back in her chair as Steve filled her wine glass, the warm conversation continuing between them. The meal Tony had ordered for them had been enough to put her into a food coma. She had caught him looking off more than once whenever they talked about the snowball fight he had with the kids and now she was curious. 

“Steve,” she asked as he sat down across from her. The oak table still had their dinner plates across on it and their dessert, an apple pie, was still warming in the oven.

“Yeah,” He answered with a slight smile on his face. 

“Are you okay? You’ve been in and out all night.”

“I have?” He looked at her with confusion on his face and she knew she was heading down the right track.

“Yeah,” she said taking a sip of wine. “You’ve been spacing in and out. Food too much for you?”

He tilted his head at her, and Felicity was struck by the clearness in his blue eyes. 

“Nah, I’ll work it off later,” he said with a wink. “I was just thinking about something Tony said when he offered to have dinner catered but we don’t have to talk about it right now.”

Frowning, she took another sip of wine. “Now you’ve got me curious. What did Tony say?”

He carded his fingers through his hair and she noticed that he was furiously blushing. “Tony said that he was getting dinner for us so that we...” He took a sip of his beer and let out a deep sigh. 

“So that we–”

“Keep in mind, this is Tony talking, not me...”

“Steve,” she said prompting him. “What did Tony say?”

“Tony suggested that by getting us dinner, we would have more time to work on making mini-Felicitys,” he said quickly and she almost choked on her wine. 

“He said that?” she said her face growing warm. 

“Yeah, and I know we haven’t talked about it–”

“There just hasn’t been time,” she said finishing his sentence. “You want to have a baby with me? Now?”

“I mean, I can’t deny the thought hasn’t crossed my mind. Spending time with those kids today just made me think about us having our own kids one day. You’d be a fantastic mom.”

“Me too,” she said softly. He was right. She watched him play with the group earlier and it had touched her heart more she expected. She took her glasses off and placed them on the table. “You’d make a great father. Our kids would be pretty awesome. Can you imagine?”

He smiled at her and she could tell he had relaxed. “I can but I only want to try if you want to. Just so we’re clear, I have absolutely no problem practicing.”

She laughed out loud at his joke. “Neither do I, and I do want to have kids with you. I just don’t know if I want to...yet. Is that okay?”

“Felicity,” he started and put his beer on the table. He moved to her side of the table and pulled her chair towards him. As he brushed her hair out of her face, she leaned into his palm. “Having kids with you would make me the happiest man in the world but waiting is perfectly fine too. I need more practice.” He grinned at her and she started to laugh again. He kissed her forehead. “I love you, Felicity.”

He ran his hands up her thighs and stopped at the very top causing her to catch her breath. The sensation jumpstarted the urges she had when they first came back to the loft. Her lips parted with a sigh as she sucked on her bottom lip. She couldn’t swear to it but she thought she heard a low groan from him. 

“I love you, too, Steve. I agree, though, we do need lots of practice – in the kitchen, the shower, definitely on the couch, and we can't forget about the bed, a bed with lots of pillows. What do you say about getting a head start?”

“What about dessert?” he asked her while she stood up from the table. The playful smile on his face lingered as she took another sip of wine.

“I thought you said that I was your dessert? Me on the counter while you had your dessert?” She asked as she began to unbutton her flannel shirt. She didn’t miss the way his eyes zeroed on her fingers as she played with the buttons. “I mean, there is the apple pie in the oven.”

“Who says that I can’t have both?” he asked, his voice much deeper than before. He stood up and reached for her waist. A small laugh escaped her as she felt him against her hip.  
“You can have both. Hungry?” she asked. She pushed up on her toes and kissed him. 

His eyes darkened as she stepped back from him and licked her lips. “I wouldn’t necessarily say I’m hungry but I would like to have both.”

“Good answer,” she said taking his hand. “Really good answer.”  
***


	3. Chapter 3

***  
Steve leaned against the doorframe of the kitchen as Felicity took the pie out of the oven. His eyes took in her bare legs and he couldn’t wait to have them wrapped around him.

“So,” she started with her back still turned to him. “The freezer is fully stocked with ice cream and there was some syrup in the refrigerator. There are some strawberries in there, too.”  


He crooked his eyebrow as she turned to face him with a sly smile. “What’s the syrup for?”

“I don’t know,” she said breezily. “On the pie. On me.” She cut a slice of pie and handed him a fork.

“You’re not having any?”

“Oh, I am,” she said as she lifted herself to the counter and leaned back against the cabinet. “We’re sharing.”

“What if I don’t want to share?” He stood in between her legs and let her lock her ankles around him.

She giggled as he took a bite of the still warm pie. “You’ll share and beside you’ve got some right here,” she said motioning towards his mouth.

“Right where?”

“There,” she said pointing to the corner of his mouth. He took the opportunity to nip at her finger and grinned as she yanked it back quickly.

“Jerk,” she said with a smile matching his. “Don’t bite my finger.”

“I can promise that I will bite something else later,” he said as her finger touched the corner of his mouth.

“Promises, promises,” she mumbled. As she moved her finger away from his mouth, he reached for it and took it into his mouth. He sucked on the digit gently and could hear her sigh.

“Do you remember having breakfast with me? Back in Star City?”

He ran his hands up her bare thighs and stopped at the hem of her shorts. He could feel the heat emanating from her core and he licked his lips in anticipation.

“How could I forget?” That was a weekend of firsts. From their kiss on the mini-golf course to the makeout session on her couch. It had been a moment that had been building between them since his arrival the day before. “Strawberries have been my favorite fruit ever since and powdered sugar. Can’t forget that.” He kissed her on the nose.

“I’ll never forget that,” she said as he moved from her nose. The pie sat forgotten as he pulled her hips closer to the edge of the counter. His fingers ran over her covered center and she hissed at the touch.

“Can I touch you, Felicity?” He asked as he slowly rubbed her through her shorts. “I really would like to.”

She nodded and he lifted her up slightly to move the stripped shorts down her legs. He trailed his fingers back up her thighs, leaving a trail of goosebumps and stopped at the apex of her legs. He kept his eyes on hers as his fingers teased her wet folds.

“And then what?”

He slid a finger inside of her and she tightened her legs around him. Her mouth opened with a slight gasp as he added another one.

“Once I make you–” he said as he kissed her neck. A low groan emanated from her body and he felt it to the bottom of his soul. He bit her neck and kissed the reddened spot. “I’m going to have my second dessert. What do you say?” He moved his fingers slowly inside her causing her to pant just enough to turn him on.

“I thought you said you weren’t hungry."

“Mrs. Rogers, I’m not hungry for apple pie.” He pressed his lips against hers and felt the familiar spark between them. If someone had told him that he would fall in love again, he would’ve thought that they were crazy, but here he was a year later, married to the woman of his dreams. As he broke their kiss, he ran his tongue along her lips enjoying the remnants of wine on them.

“I love you,” he murmured as he used his free hand to massage her breast through her black bra. He ran his finger over the covered hardened nipple and she shivered under his touch. She discarded the shirt to allow him more access.

“Love you, too,” she sighed as he twisted his fingers inside of her. Their eyes locked as he rubbed her clit with his thumb.

“Yes,” she said taking a deep breath. “Do that again.”

“Do what again,” he asked as he rubbed the sensitive nub. He knew what she wanted but he would draw out her pleasure as long as he could. “What do you want me to do, Felicity?”

“That,” she mumbled as he hooked her leg with his arm and lifted it higher on the counter give him more access. He could feel her inner walls clenching again as rubbed her clit in a slow circle.

He nuzzled her neck and peppered kisses along her collarbone. He felt her fingernails dig into his back and he grunted in response.

“Do you want me to call you Captain Rogers?” she asked coyly knowing it drove him crazy. It was something that he didn’t know he liked until one night she said it in his ear while he was going over his mission brief. His papers were soon forgotten as he made love to Felicity throughout the night and into the morning.

He answered by twisting his fingers again and rubbing her clit.

“There,” she said with a sigh. “I’m almost–” her back arched and he pulled his fingers from her suddenly.

“Hey!” She narrowed her eyes at him and he just shrugged.

“Don’t worry,” he said as he bent down in front of her. “I’m not even close to being done with you.”

He placed her knee on his shoulder and used his fingers to tease her again. He placed small kisses along her inner thigh and licked along her wet slit. He felt her fingers card through his hair as he slid his tongue inside of her.

“Steve,” she said softly as he continued to roll his tongue against her clit. He gripped her hips as her arousal coated his mouth. He felt her fingers cover his while the sounds she made spurned him on to give her the release she was seeking.

“More. I need–”

Her fingers were flat against his as he gently pulled on her clit. The dam broke as an orgasm sent shockwaves through her body causing her thighs to tighten around his head. He ached to be inside of her when she came again but he would be patient.

He slowly stood up and met her sly smile with one of his own. “You okay?” He leaned his forehead against hers and jumped as she touched his hard length, which was pressing against the zipper of his jeans.

“I’m perfect,” she said as he pressed his lips against hers. He pulled her closer to him and felt her pull on his lower lip, no doubt tasting herself on them.

“That mouth is a dangerous weapon,” she said as they broke their kiss.

He chuckled as her fingers began to unbutton his shirt. As she ran her fingers down his chest, his stomach tightened at every touch. She pulled at his waist and looked up at him as she slid the zipper down on his jeans. A low groan left him as she rubbed his hardened length and looked up at him.

He nodded as she reached into his boxer briefs. Her warm hand gripped him and began to stroke him slowly. He sucked his teeth as her thumb swept over the sensitive head of his cock.

“Can you pull your jeans down for me,” she asked as he pulled her closer to the edge of the counter. The heat emanating from her body made him want to take her into his arms and hold her as close as possible.

He nodded as he stepped back to pull his jeans and briefs down. He popped free and groaned as she twisted her hand along his shaft.

His eyes rolled towards the back of his head as his hips instinctively thrust against her hand. Her hand moved at a slow pace and he wasn’t sure he could wait. “Felicity,” he said through gritted teeth and pulling her closer to the edge of the counter.

“Yes,” she asked while biting her lip to look at him. Her grip tightened on him again as he opened his eyes to meet hers.

“Can I...” he started to ask as she pulled his head down to hers. Their lips met and he crisscrossed his arms along her back. She loosened her grip on him and rubbed the throbbing head of his dick along her wet lips causing him to moan in pleasure.

“This isn’t going to work,” he said breathlessly as he broke their kiss. “Counter’s too high and I really want to be here,” running his fingers up her thighs and stopping at the apex. He leaned down to whisper in her ear. “Desperately.”

“Oh? Desperately?”

“Completely,” he answered as he held out his hand to her. As she slid down from the counter, she turned and pressed her back against his front. He chuckled as she looked over her shoulder at him.

“Is that better?”

He ran his fingers across her back and hooked his arm underneath her leg lifting it just enough to open herself up for him and placed her foot on the lower shelf.

As he leaned over, rubbing himself against her, he whispered against her ear again, “You’re perfect,” and slid inside of her.

Her back arched slightly as he moved against her hips.

“Right there...” she said as her hands gripped the edge of the counter. She pushed up to her forearms and looked over her shoulder at him. The pupils of her eyes were blown with desire as she sucked her bottom lip.

“Death. You will be the cause of it.”

She grinned at him as she pushed herself up more. The movement tightened her walls around him and he almost came before he was ready. Her hair fanned across her back, and he moved it from her shoulders to kiss her shoulder.

“Don’t stop. Just keep going,” she mumbled as he held onto her hip. Her words trailed off as he reached around to her front and pulled her bra down to rub at her taut breasts.

“I know,” he said as his hips moved harder against her. She let out a sensuous moan that spurned him on more.

Her back was slick with sweat as he leaned over and pressed his lips against it once more. He felt her insides tense and he knew she was close.

Her hands gripped the edge of the counter for purchase as he began to kiss and bite her neck.

“Yes...” she panted as her climax began to rake over her body. Her inner walls clenched around him and the sound of his dick sliding into her wet core drove him over the edge. He leaned over and covered her hands with his.

“Felicity...fuck.” He locked fingers with hers as his orgasm washed over him causing him to curse under his breath.

“Language,” she said with a low laugh. He slowed his movements to a tortuous pace causing her to groan with pleasure.

“Yeah, yeah.” He pressed kisses to her back as he slowly pulled out of her.

As she turned to face him, he grinned at the barely sated look in her eyes. Her hair was disheveled and her pert breasts were calling to him for more attention.

“Let’s talk about my language problems after we shower,” he said as he brought her flush against him. “I think Tony said this place had a shower for two.”  
***  
**The Next Morning**

The sun was the first thing that hit his eyes as he stretched in bed. He and Felicity had spent the night making love and being together. He couldn’t remember the last time they had a chance to just do that.

He sat up in the bed and noticed a small tan bag with a blue ribbon on it on the bedside table next to him. He smiled as he read the writing on the bag. 

“To the best mini-golfer in Star City, a fan of Alfred Hitchcock, and long walks. Happy Anniversary. Love forever, F.”

He opened the bag and smiled. It was a silver photo album with a photo of them when they kissed for the first time in Star City on the cover.

“I was hoping I’d be in here when you opened it,” Felicity said from the doorway holding two cups of coffee. She padded over to the bed and handed him a cup. 

“You like it?”

“You know I do and–” he looked down at the album and frowned. “Wait, it just changed.” Now the photo was an image of them when they first met at the Triskelion. 

“How did you get this? I remember this day. I was so surprised to see someone like you in the lab and–”

“I was a babbling mess,” she said with a warm chuckle. “I called Fury to see if he had any old footage of that time and in a surprise to no one, he had plenty. The cover photo changes periodically if you want it to.” 

“This is wonderful, Felicity,” he said as he opened it up. Each page had photos of their relationship at different stages until their impromptu wedding. He smiled as he came across the photo of her giving a presentation and him looking at her with admiration. 

“You can thank Nat for that one. She said that it was prime Rogers googly eyes material.”

He laughed as he noticed blank pages at the end of the book. “What are these for?”

“Well, after the talk last night about kids, I figured I’d leave those open for–”

“Wait? You’re not–”

She laughed and put her coffee on the table. “You’re good, Steve, but I’m not pregnant. Not yet at least. Those pages are for when we do. I want our kids to know how much their parents love each other.”

“And I do love you, Mrs. Rogers.” He put the album down on the bed and pulled the comforter off of his waist before pulling her closer, her eyebrows quirking in response.

She lifted up her shirt as she straddled him. He adjusted in the bed as he felt himself start to harden against her soothing warmth. “Let me show you how much.”

As she rolled her hips, she leaned down and whispered in his ear. 

“Bring it on, old man.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there's another story in the AU of Aftermath. I really hope you enjoyed it, and will be around for the sequel. I have some things planned for it that I think will shake these two up. Feedback is always welcomed, so please let know what you think.


End file.
